18 Segundos Antes del Amanecer
by a-lunatica
Summary: Cuando la vida pende de un hilo, cuando lo único que deseamos hacer es rendirnos… llegan ciertas personas a obligarnos, a salir de la oscuridad y despertar. Potter ve en Draco algo más que un joven que necesita ayuda, ve en él su última batalla...


**Título: **18 segundos antes del amanecer

**Beta: **Caribelleih (LL)

**Género: **Hurt/Confort… en teoría, pero no sé quién ayuda y quién es el ayudado.

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personajes y situaciones asociadas pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **Quiero agradecer a Cari, por sus comentarios y por el gran trabajo que hizo al betear esto. Este fic en principio está dedicado a Carli-chan, a sirem y a harukana; porque ellas insistían en que debía hacer un longfic, quiero que luego de leer esto me respondan…. ¿aún quieren un longfic escrito por mí? Creo que no funcionaría. El título fue sacado de una canción de Sigur Rós, no tiene letra, pero la sensación que me deja… es lo que sucede en ese dieciochos segundos.

**Resumen: **Cuando la vida pende de un hilo, cuando la oscuridad está cerca de atraparnos en sus redes, cuando lo único que deseamos hacer es rendirnos… a veces llegan ciertas personas a obligarnos, a forzarnos a salir de la oscuridad y despertar. Potter ve en Draco no sólo un amigo, no sólo a un chico herido; ve su última batalla y una oportunidad para sanarse a sí mismo.

* * *

**18 segundos antes del amanecer**

_¿Puedo clasificar como odio lo que siento por ti? _

_No. El odio no es tan doloroso. El odio no puede robar sonrisas, no puede inventar amaneceres. El odio no puede generar un nuevo día… dieciocho segundos antes del amanecer es cuando realmente me siento con vida._

_¿Te odié?_

_Creí hacerlo. Me hiciste dependiente. Me hiciste débil... Aún lo haces. Todo lo que hago me recuerda que, de cierta forma, te pertenezco y tú me perteneces. _

-

_Me odio. Y te odio por extensión, porque me has convertido en lo que soy. _

Draco intentaba no pensar en el exterior, sino sólo concentrarse en hacer reaccionar sus terminales nerviosas. Concentrarse en que toda la energía que sentía a punto de explotar pudiera ser canalizada hacia sus dedos. Deseaba, anhelaba un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño signo de que toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo tenía solución.

—Draco, tú puedes. Mírame y siente —pasó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de Draco con suavidad—. Concéntrate en tu cuerpo, en tus manos, en tus dedos. —Acarició el cuello, acercó su boca a los ojos de Draco y sopló. Draco pestañeó. —Deja la magia fluir. No lo pienses, sólo hazlo—. Harry hablaba mientras con sus dedos recorría la pálida piel de Draco, intentando provocar una mínima respuesta. Cualquier cosa, pero Draco sólo lo miraba ausente, pestañeando de vez en cuando.

Al principio no supo cómo interpretar aquella mirada gris. Intentó explicarle, intentó contarle qué había sucedido, cómo es que habían llegado ahí, pero ni siquiera él lo tenía del todo claro.

-

Los mortífagos que lograron escapar luego de la batalla final, habían decidido cobrar venganza con quien estuviera disponible para ello, y en su camino se encontraron a la familia Malfoy.

Considerados como traidores del lado oscuro, su ayuda fue fundamental para ubicar a Voldemort e infiltrarse en su cuartel general. Los Malfoys se defendieron como la familia que eran, pero los mortífagos no estaban dispuestos a perder una batalla más.

Narcissa murió intentando proteger a su hijo, entregando en sus últimos momentos algo más que la vida; sabía que el amor lograba lo imposible, y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por darle a Draco una nueva oportunidad.

Lucius murió después, estaba débil y fue blanco fácil para la maldición mortífera. Sin embargo utilizó sus últimas energías para ayudar a Draco a escapar del infierno en que estaba viviendo.

Ambos sacrificios se unieron para que la vida le otorgara un pequeño pasaporte hacia la paz. Mínimo y Draco jamás lo llamaría pacífico; por mucho tiempo, hubiera preferido la muerte.

Draco no lo supo, estaba malherido por una variedad de maldiciones oscuras, prohibidas y desconocidas. Ambos sacrificios casi fueron en vano; la vida de Draco pendió de un hilo, los medimagos nunca supieron cómo o porqué Draco no moría. No había explicación lógica. En las condiciones en que fue encontrado por los Aurores, era imposible pensar en una recuperación completa.

Los mortífagos habían cortado la línea de comunicación de su cerebro con el resto del cuerpo, dejándolo inanimado; cual muñeco de trapo, sin capacidad para sentir completamente el exterior. Sin capacidad de moverse; era un destino peor que la muerte, mucho peor.

Era algo enigmático, horrible y poderoso a la vez; una maldición única cuyo único fin era matar, ¿por qué Draco no lo hacía?

Cuando Harry se enteró del incidente, entendió porqué Draco no moría. Narcissa había utilizado la misma magia que Lily; el amor era un arma poderosa.

Un par de semanas luego de ser encontrado, Draco despertó del estado vegetal en el que se encontraba y lo primero que hizo fue, obviamente, abrir los ojos. Intentó pedir explicaciones, hacer preguntas. Lo intentó.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucedió?_

No pudo. No podía hablar, no podía moverse. Harry no sabía si podía pensar. Por la expresión extraviada y desvalida en sus ojos, supuso que aunque pudiera, no quería hacerlo. Él en esa situación no lo haría, no querría saber cómo es que la vida lo había reducido hasta ese estado, probablemente querría morirse.

Draco se quedó en San Mungo, solo. Sin visitas y sin destino. No había una contra maldición directa conocida.

Harry pensó que la vida era jodidamente ridícula. Que eran jóvenes, que debían tener toda una vida por delante, que debían preocuparse por tonterías, por cosas insignificantes. Pensó que todo era una mierda. Que el destino los odiaba, que era injusto, tremendamente injusto que la vida llevara a Draco a quedar postrado a una cama. Y ya ni hablar de jóvenes luchando en una guerra sin sentido.

Harry decidió que debía hacer algo, que quería hacer algo. Que necesitaba hacer algo.

Y como su vida estaba a la deriva, decidió que se haría cargo del cuidado de Malfoy.

Fue una decisión instantánea. Durante la guerra, la orden dio asilo a la familia Malfoy a cambio de información y ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort y a los mortífagos. La convivencia obligada en el cuartel general los había llevado a una cordial relación seguida por una especie de amistad.

Durante la convivencia forzada, Harry descubrió que no lo odiaba, que simplemente Draco Malfoy era un desconocido.

En las situaciones límite es en dónde realmente se conoce el interior de las personas, lo mejor y lo peor. Y a Harry le gustó lo que vio en Malfoy.

Pudo analizar sus diferentes actitudes según las situaciones, al principio lo hacía como precaución, no confiaba cien por cien en aquella familia. Después del paso de las semanas no habían motivos para dudar, pero el lo siguió observando, le gustaba ver cómo Draco actuaba con su madre, cómo sus ojos grises parecían derretirse cuando la observaba, cuando conversaban en susurros, aislados de los demás miembros de la Orden.

Con la gente que le importaba, Draco Malfoy no era frío, ni distante ni arrogante, era simplemente Draco. Harry se sorprendió al descubrir la verdadera máscara.

Draco sólo era un joven como él, inserto en una situación desafortunada, obligado a comportarse como adulto cuando lo que debía hacer era deprimirse por la crisis existencial de la juventud.

Quizás notar las similitudes entre sus vidas fue lo que lo llevó a querer transformar la indiferencia en algún tipo de amistad.

Lo primero fue intentar integrar a Draco a lo que hacían en la mansión Black. Decirle con hechos que él también era parte de ese bando.

—Eres un completo inútil, Potter —había dicho Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras Harry intentaba atrapar con un líquido extraño a unos pequeños Doxys que se escapaban entre las cortinas de la sala.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, no estaba acostumbrado a que Malfoy le hablara.

—¿Sabes hacerlo mejor?—no había malicia en sus palabras, Harry estaba agotado por perseguir a esas criaturas, pero divertido con la situación. Le tendió un recipiente con la solución que utilizaba, alzó una ceja y esperó a que Draco le dijera algo como que los Malfoy no hacían tareas domésticas, por lo que tardó unos segundos en entregar el frasco, sorprendido de que Draco lo aceptara; segundos en los cuales sus manos se tocaron. Harry no entendió porqué, pero ese pequeño roce le provocó un cosquilleo en la piel. Draco lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos. Harry dio un paso atrás sin saber qué pensar.

—Obvio, cualquiera haría algo mejor que tu patético intento — contestó Draco regalándole una sonrisa ladeada. Harry no supo qué decir. Draco se adelantó un paso, quedando más cerca de la cortina infestada. —Además, hay formas más eficientes de hacerlo, esto —indicó el envase con líquido mata Doxys con una mueca de desagrado —, lo utilizan los elfos domésticos. — Luego de decir eso, Draco sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la gruesa cortina, sin pronunciar palabra. Harry observó sorprendido cómo los pequeños bichos salían flotando, paralizados. —Cierra la boca Potter, es sólo magia, eso hacemos los magos ¿no?

Luego de esa situación las cosas fueron más extrañas aún, extrañas pero agradables. Harry comenzó a compartir más de su tiempo con Malfoy, realmente, en el lugar en el que estaban, no había mucho que hacer. Sólo esperar.

Comenzaron una rutina de entrenamiento, aprovechándose del gran manejo de artes oscuras que tenía Draco, lo que de cierta forma alegraba a Harry. Al fin tenía un adversario digno.

Ron y Hermione no entendían ni aceptaban en gran medida el porqué del cambio de Harry para con Draco. Harry intentó explicar lo que sucedía, no lo logró.

_¿Qué sucedía?_ Con Draco se sentía bien, se sentía comprendido, se sentía… reflejado.

Con todo el ambiente que los rodeaba, a Harry le pareció incluso positivo que sus amigos no lo entendieran y que hasta cierto punto lo dejaran tranquilo y se alejaran de él. Sus esperanzas de vida eran bastante escasas. Por momentos sentía que había un abismo entre sus amigos y él.

A medida que pasaban los meses, la situación en el cuartel general de la Orden se hacía más densa, más oscura. Las noticias ya no corrían veloces, las personas ya no llegaban con ánimos de informar nada. Sólo malas noticias. Los ánimos caídos, las esperanzas lejanas, cada vez más distantes de un buen final.

A Harry ya nada le sorprendía. En unos pocos meses había logrado lo que no pensó en años: ser "amigo" de Draco Malfoy. Luego de descubrir aquello, creería cualquier cosa.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, mantenía esa fría indiferencia con todos, menos con su familia y, asombrosamente, con Harry. Sus conversaciones eran triviales, intentando alejarse de la realidad, usando esos momentos como una vía de escape.

Menos cuando entrenaban.

— ¡Potter!— Harry lo miraba desde el suelo, sangrando. El hechizo de Draco le había dado directo en el brazo derecho, Potter no se había movido ni un centímetro. —¿Eres estúpido?—dijo Draco mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el brazo de Harry para luego invocar un hechizo sanador—. No me digas, ya sé la repuesta.—Potter se mantuvo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué no respondiste al ataque?

—Yo… no sé, me distraje—. Ese día había comenzado mal. Se despertaron con un estruendo. Snape había llegado a la mansión con un Lucius mal herido y con noticias más nefastas que aquella situación. Voldemort se había enterado de todo.

En los pisos inferiores estaban luchando por mantener a Malfoy padre con vida, y Draco estaba ahí con él, entrenando, como si su padre no estuviera más cerca de la muerte que de ver un nuevo día.

—Prepárate— dijo Draco luego de sanar el brazo mal herido. — No estamos en el colegio Potter, esto es real, _¡desmaius!_

— _¡Protego!_ —Harry alzó la varita casi con pereza—. Joder Malfoy, sé que es real. Sé que no es un juego, soy el chico que vivió, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo recuerdo cada jodido día.

Harry se inclinó para esquivar un nuevo hechizo de Draco.

—No te creas tan importante Potter, eres sólo uno más. _¡Levicorpus!_

Harry no logró esquivar eso, su mente aún procesando las palabras de Malfoy. El cuerpo de Harry levitó inevitablemente, dejándolo con la cabeza hacia abajo, su peso sostenido por una fuerza invisible desde el tobillo. Aun así, miró a Draco enojado y gritó—: _¡Expelliermus!_

Draco salió impulsado hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared, Harry cayó al suelo, el hechizo roto. Antes de lograr reaccionar, se vio nuevamente levitado y su cuerpo dirigido hacia la pared contraria.

—¡Draco para!—El grito de Harry fue demasiado tarde, demasiado insuficiente para lo que Draco pensaba.

—No, Potter. —Y el sonido del cuerpo de Potter chocando contra la pared fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación. Harry no gritó por el golpe, simplemente se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Draco pareció considerar que aquello era suficiente.

—Potter, no importa lo que suceda, no puedes distraerte, de eso depende tu vida, estúpido. ¿Acaso quieres morir? No te detengas a pensar, sólo actúa. Pensar no le viene a un Gryffindor. —Mientras hablaba, iba caminando hacia Potter, lo había golpeado fuerte, ahora debía sanarlo. Así funcionaban sus entrenamientos, aunque Potter nunca le hacía verdadero daño.

Harry estaba atontado, recostado de forma incómoda en el suelo, sentía una puntada en la cabeza, probablemente se la había roto. Draco tenía esa manera de demostrarle las cosas. Harry respiró hondo antes de ver a Draco inclinarse sobre él. No quería parecer vencido.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Harry esperó a que Draco estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él para que no pudiera escapar. Draco se inclinó para sanarle la herida y Harry lo tomó del cuello de la túnica, jalándolo hacia abajo. Draco, sorprendido, no pudo evitarlo y cayó sobre Harry.

Se quedaron quietos, Harry recostado en el suelo, Draco recargando parte de su cuerpo sobre él, sus frentes chocando y sus bocas separadas sólo por centímetros. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, quizás por el duelo, quizás por algo más. Draco observó cómo las pupilas de Harry se dilataban y pudo sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén poco armonioso. Sintió cómo las manos de Harry iban soltando el agarre sobre el cuello de su túnica y cómo estás se deslizaban hasta sus hombros.

Sus cuerpos estaban estáticos, sus respiraciones se encontraban, Draco creyó escuchar las pulsaciones de Harry. No sabía porqué era incapaz de moverse. No sabía porqué los ojos de Potter lo mantenían hipnotizado de aquella manera. No sabía porqué sus cuerpos no querían separarse.

Draco era consciente del cuerpo de Harry bajo el suyo. De su pecho, de su torso, de sus piernas, de sus brazos. Pensó que quizás besar esos labios rosados, que estaban entreabiertos a pocos centímetros de los suyos, sería una buena opción. Que besarlos sería la continuación natural a la posición de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, algo pareció hacer click en su cerebro al notar un hilito de sangre correr por la frente de Harry.

Harry estaba herido, y él estaba sobre su cuerpo, idiotizado por sus facciones, por su cuello, por la firme línea de su mandíbula.

La atrapante situación fue rota por los movimientos bruscos de Draco para separarse de Potter. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio y con sus bocas tan cerca, sin ser capaces de alejarse ni de acercarse, sin ser capaces de reaccionar.

Draco se incorporó, manteniéndose arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de Potter, que comenzaba a sonrojarse. La situación era incómoda, pero la herida de Potter servía como distractor.

— Potter, las técnicas muggles de lucha no te salvarán frente al Señor Oscuro—Draco dijo lo primero que pensó, no estaba muy seguro de estar bien, estaba un poco alterado por el incidente. —Tantos golpes te han dejado estúpido, quédate quieto. —Draco buscó su varita por el suelo, probablemente se le había caído al ser atacado. La encontró e intentó evitar la mirada de Potter, no quería pensar en qué era lo que había sucedido momentos antes, sólo quería salir de ahí, pero no podía dejar al héroe sangrando en el piso. Alzó su varita y dijo—: _¡Episkey!_

Potter recibió el hechizo sin hacer ningún comentario. Esperó unos segundos y luego se incorporó, la situación era incómoda, el silencio no era agradable. Ninguno sabía que decir ni que hacer.

—Gracias, Malfoy —Draco se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos. La situación lo estaba confundiendo, y él no necesitaba confundirse respecto a las extrañas actitudes de Potter. No ahora que estaban en plena guerra.

—Ya. No podía dejarte así. —Sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta. — Me voy, mi madre—

—Sí. Yo me quedaré practicando. Tu padre—

—Sí. ¿Entrenamos mañana?—Draco interrumpió las palabras de Harry, sabía perfectamente cómo estaba su padre. Confiaba en él, un par maldiciones oscuras no acabarían con su vida.

Harry no respondió con palabras, sólo inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.

Draco dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. No se despidieron ni se dedicaron más pensamientos de los necesarios.

Harry no podía saber que esa sería la última vez que se verían hasta después de la guerra, cuando todo estuviera horriblemente mal.

Practicó algunos hechizos de defensa, atacando a los muebles de la habitación, destruyendo un poco más el lúgubre lugar que había adoptado como refugio. Cuando salió de la sala, un par de horas después, no podía siquiera imaginar que aquel día acabaría todo.

De alguna forma misteriosa, los informantes de la Orden habían logrado ubicar a Voldemort y a su fiel séquito de mortífagos. Harry se sentía preparado, todo lo preparado que se pudiera estar para enfrentar a la muerte. Por algún motivo, no se sentía como un condenado a la horca, aunque sabía que probablemente eso era.

Sentía que no volvería a realizar ninguna de las acciones que estaba realizando. Sentía que no volvería a caminar, a sonreír, a mirar a sus amigos, a odiar aquel lugar, a mirar con desagrado mal fingido a Snape, a abrazar a Lupin, a discutir con Malfoy. Y lo peor era que así sería.

Se preguntó porqué Malfoy no los acompañaba en la misión suicida. Supuso que su padre se lo había prohibido, aún se sorprendía de que Draco obedeciera a su padre, le sorprendía el respeto y admiración que le profesaba.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió aún más al notar que Malfoy se había colado en los que se vislumbraban como sus últimos pensamientos. Decidió no pensar. La extraña situación en la sala de entrenamiento lo había dejado un tanto confundido. No supo porqué se sentía tan bien el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, pero definitivamente no quería pensar en ello.

La guarida de Voldemort era aún más tétrica que Grimmuld Place. Era un castillo enorme, como sacado de las películas sobre vampiros, pero sin la magnificencia ni el lujo que éstos le otorgaban. El plan era simple. Simple y aterrador. La idea era tan sólo enfrentar a Voldemort, es decir, no había plan.

Comenzaron atacando a los mortífagos que hacían guardia. Los Aurores que acompañaban a la Orden estaban bien entrenados, la contienda no era tan desigual. Luces de colores atravesaban todo el campo de batalla, sorprendentemente pequeño. Era irónico pensar que una guerr de tal importancia se llevaría a cabo entre tan pocas personas.

Harry luchó con la mente perdida en otro lugar: no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Sin embargo, recordó sus palabras y le dieron ganas de demostrarle que él si podía vencer en la guerra, que no era un inútil con aires de grandeza, quería demostrar que él podía hacerlo. Que lo haría.

Sintió su magia revolotear a su alrededor, guiándole y simplemente se dejó llevar. Malfoy tenía razón, siendo un Gryffindor, era mejor seguir los instintos y no pensar.

Fue así como derrotó a Voldemort, era como si las palabras de Malfoy estuvieran grabadas en su cerebro y como si una fuerza nacida desde sus insultos le obligaran a vencer en esa guerra.

Tenía ganas de continuar con las discusiones sobre todo y las conversaciones sobre nada.

Utilizó todo lo aprendido en sus entrenamientos, en las horas eternas de lectura de volúmenes polvorientos y antiguos, utilizó toda su fe y su energía en enfrentar a Voldemort.

Y así lo venció.

Las palabras definitivas siendo pronunciadas sin siquiera pensarlas, el rayo verde que continuó a esa acción no se sentía poderoso saliendo de su varita, Harry sintió que necesitaba desprenderse de él, que la muerte iba más con el ser que estaba a unos pasos de él, tan macabro como poderoso.

Voldemort no luchaba por la vida, luchaba por el poder y la ambición. Potter luchaba porque quería vivir. Y la vida se conjugó con su hechizo, para que éste fuese el definitivo.

El Señor Oscuro cayó muerto sin que Harry se diera cuenta muy bien de cómo había sucedido todo, se había perdido en el verde del Avada que fluyó por su varita como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento. No sintió la muerte como algo malo, no sintió dolor, ni culpa ni arrepentimiento.

Horas después, Harry apareció en la guarida de la Orden. Todos estaban eufóricos debido a la muerte de Voldemort. Era algo increíble. Si bien Harry no había hablado de sus miedos con ellos, no era difícil entender la situación.

Harry se había pasado varias horas después de la batalla divagando sobre todo, intentando aceptar que al fin todo se había acabado. Ya en Grimmuld Place intentó participar de la euforia que se había desatado, pero tenía ganas de buscar a Malfoy y remarcarle que estaba vivo. Pero Malfoy no estaba. Se había ido con su familia a algún lugar desconocido. Habían cumplido con su parte, la Orden y el Ministerio cumplirían la suya.

La guerra había acabado de una manera bastante extraña e inesperada. Fue rápido, limpio y predestinado. El duelo final fue todo lo que alguna vez pensó; todo y más, con la diferencia de que no esperaba vivir.

Por lo que una vez vivo y sin más que hacer que seguir viviendo, se sintió, irónicamente, vacío y solo.

Y así fue como lo encontró. Ayudar a Draco quizás fuera su última batalla.

**-**

En unas semanas los medimagos habían reparado el daño provocado por el hechizo. Teóricamente, ahora sólo faltaba la rehabilitación. Con la cantidad de hechizos que habían empleado, Draco debería haber recuperado la capacidad de movimiento, ahora, sólo necesitaba ganas de vivir y rehabilitación.

Además de eso, sólo había un detalle, no sabían si podía sentir. ¿Por qué? porque Draco Malfoy no respondía a ningún estímulo, y su magia se estaba consumiendo, siguiendo lo que, probablemente, dictaba su mente. Sólo otro Malfoy podría comprender el hecho de no querer seguir, no como estaba; inerte, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Y es más. No estaba claro si Draco podía pensar.

Todo era una mierda.

-

Harry estaba prácticamente desligado del mundo mágico, deseaba, _necesitaba_ paz. En su mundo jamás la conseguiría. Parecía un auto exilio, pero más bien era un descanso bien merecido.

Así que, en esas circunstancias, y sin nadie que se opusiera —el hecho de que fuera un secreto influía bastante— Harry habló con el medimago a cargo de Malfoy y lo llevó a su hogar.

No podría decirse que lo hacía por lástima. Era más bien por solidaridad. Por algo, por distraerse, quizás por sentirse culpable.

_¿Culpable de qué?,_ preguntó una voz en su mente. No, no era culpa, eran ganas de hacerlo.

Al principio, Malfoy no hacía nada. Harry había escuchado que sería como un vegetal. Él, sinceramente, no podía comparar a Malfoy con una planta, por mal que estuviera.

Malfoy era fuerte, era arrogante y orgulloso. No era débil. No podría verlo así. Sólo era una persona que necesitaba ayuda, y él no perdía nada con ayudarlo.

Las primeras semanas habían sido extrañas, como un sueño. Harry había contratado a una enfermera para que cuidara a Draco, lo limpiara y lo ayudara con las necesidades básicas. Pensó que Malfoy lo odiaría si él llegaba a ayudarlo en esas cosas. Bueno, más de lo que lo iba a odiar por el hecho de ayudarlo.

—Pestañea una vez si es "no" y dos veces si es "sí", ¿entiendes? —Draco había fruncido el ceño y pestañado dos veces. —Bien, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

Draco fijó sus profundos ojos grises en los verdes, Harry notó cómo Draco intentaba no pestañar, el párpado inferior temblando por el esfuerzo. No había sido fácil hacer que reaccionara, aunque fuera de aquella forma tan pequeña, Harry había tomado aquel rostro entre sus manos y pensaba quedarse ahí hasta lograr algo. Malfoy pareció entender sus intenciones y cedió. Sólo un poco.

—Está bien. No hablemos de eso. ¿Sabes quién soy? —Harry se sorprendió al notar como Draco respondía alzando una ceja. Ese gesto le hizo recordar con quién estaba hablando. Malfoy mantenía su orgullo a pesar de todo, y a Harry eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué, realmente, Draco respondía frente a él? Nadie podía saberlo.

Pasaron dos meses sin novedad. Harry seguía en su exilio autoimpuesto, ahora sumido en la responsabilidad de cuidar de Malfoy. Malfoy no lo hacía fácil. Cuando Harry intentaba acercarse, Draco no lo miraba, no hacía gestos que pudieran interpretarse como _algo_ y no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos.

Según la enfermera, Malfoy estaba bien físicamente, pero deprimido, sin ganas de comer, de dormir. Incluso sin ganas de vivir.

Que estuviera deprimido era algo obvio; sus padres estaban muertos y él, ahora estaba bajo los cuidados de Harry. Pero Potter intuía que había algo más.

Desde ese momento, Harry decidió que haría algo más que mantenerlo en su casa.

—Malfoy. Mírame. Esto no es fácil, lo sé. Ni para ti, ni para mí.

Draco estaba acostado en la cama de una habitación que estaba en la planta baja, vestía un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y una camiseta. Tenía la vista perdida en la pared a un lado de Harry. Éste pensó que lucía demacrado, más delgado y ojeroso que cuando había llegado.

Quizás mantenerlo en su casa no había sido la mejor opción. Él no era la mejor compañía.

No sabía cómo tratar con enfermos tetrapléjicos, no sabía cómo tratar con un Malfoy, no sabía tratar con personas. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con su vida.

-

Maldita había sido su puta suerte. Sentía cada músculo de su piel incapaz de ser controlado. La impotencia era tal; que se llevaba incluso sus ganas de vivir. Todo era una puta mierda. El destino, cruel y vengativo, no le regalaba ni un segundo de paz antes de iniciar una nueva tormenta, y lo había elegido como víctima nuevamente.

Una y otra vez, sin perdonar ni dar un respiro que aliviara su alma de tanta desdicha.

Sentía sus dedos casi rozando con el mundo, casi apreciando la textura del exterior, lo había intentado, pero ya no lograba diferenciar la realidad de los recuerdos.

Sentía las lágrimas quemando en las comisuras de sus ojos.

El suelo bajo sus pies era sólo un espejismo; no lo percibía. Por la mierda que no lo sentía. Ni la brisa sobre su piel, ni el toque de aquellas manos que imaginaba suaves…

Sentía la magia del lugar, de las personas, observaba las sombras y escuchaba los sonidos.

Sin embargo, él estaba inerte, siendo parte de la decoración, queriendo estar un paso más allá, unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

No quería luchar, no quería intentarlo, no quería seguir. Quería odiar, desahogar toda su frustración, todo… sólo quería desaparecer.

Su piel cenicienta mostraba de una forma cruel y sincera lo que sucedía con su alma. La ausencia de palabras mostraba que ya nada le importaba. Ni siquiera su vida.

La oscuridad en su mente y en sus horas de vigilia ya no lo sorprendía, sólo esperaba lograr su cometido y dejarse llevar.

Ya había sido seducido por las sombras, pero el imbécil de Potter no iba dejarlo ir. No podía simplemente liberarlo. Tenía que insistir y demostrarle que, de alguna forma inesperada e inexplicable, lo quería.

Que lo quería vivo.

Y por eso lo odiaba. Porque lo hacía traicionar sus deseos. Sus anhelos. Todo lo que le quedaba en su vida, lo único sobre lo que podía decidir aún; Potter se lo había quitado.

La debilidad era la peor de las emociones. Ser atacado desde el lado más débil de su orgullo. Sentirse dependiente, no ser malditamente capaz de mover un músculo… la muerte, la ansiada muerte. ¿Por qué debían castigarlo hasta ese extremo? ¿Por qué no le ofrecían el mismo destino que a sus padres? ¿Por qué, por qué?

Maldita sea, el quería morir. Quería que su inservible cuerpo quedara en el olvido, que lo recordaran como el cabrón que solía ser. No le importaba, no le importaba una puta mierda el recuerdo del pasado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el jodido presente que se percibía con él como un muñeco roto y destrozado.

La muerte se vislumbraba como la única salida que lo salvaba de quedar convertido en una patética masa sin orgullo, sin decisión, sin poder… Sin libertad.

Morir era la única forma de terminar sus días dignamente.

Y era frustrante no poder lograrlo. Hasta para eso dependía de Potter.

-

Draco no había mejorado. Abría los ojos, lo miraba, pestañeaba al ser interrogado y así se comunicaban. También lo escuchaba, pero era incapaz de decir palabras y Harry no sabía si era porque no podía o no quería.

No importaba.

Lo determinante —más allá de los deseos de Draco, más allá de los pronósticos y más allá de lo que el destino quisiera —lo más importante, según la opinión de Harry, era que Malfoy quisiera luchar por su vida.

—Malfoy, mueve los dedos —. Malfoy lo había mirado enfurecido, con los dientes apretados, diciéndole, sin palabras, que se jodiera. Que si no lo lograba, era porque no podía.

Con el tiempo, Harry aprendió a leer las expresiones de Draco, a falta de sus palabras.

Podía distinguir cuando Draco estaba herido en el orgullo, que era casi siempre. Harry sabía que la situación en la que estaba era humillante para su apellido, para sus enseñanzas. Pero también sabía —porque, Harry, de cierta forma también era un Slytherin— que sobre todo lo demás, lo fundamental, lo que estaba por sobre todo lo demás, era mantenerse con vida.

Así que, había decidido no respetar el deseo de Draco de dejarse llevar por el abatimiento.

Quería ayudar a Draco a vivir, quizás con la esperanza de ayudarse a sí mismo en el camino. El también estaba perdido, quizás no en las sombras ni en un cuerpo inanimado, pero sí en la vida.

Sus motivos podían ser egoístas, pero había _algo _que lograba empujar esos pensamientos al fondo de su cerebro.

Quizás la culpa. Quizás sus deseos. Quizás algo más, algo que aún era incapaz de reconocer.

Simplemente no podía permitir que Draco terminara así sus días.

No importaba, por su nombre que lograría que Draco se recuperara. Se lo había prometido; se suponía que pasándose al lado de la Orden del Fénix la vida debía mejorar.

Por su nombre.

-

Era una especie de limbo. Sus pensamientos vagaban sin estar del todo definidos, sin saber realmente dónde querían ir.

Potter marcaba el camino con claras señales; no lo dejaría rendirse. Si lo pensaba así, Draco notaba que no tenía más opciones. Estar en aquel lugar, con Potter, significaba que la muerte no era una opción, no por parte del héroe; el espíritu Gryffindor probablemente no lo dejaría abandonar a Draco a su suerte.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba una dirección posible, no la quería, pero era inevitable. O se mejoraba y salía de ahí o se quedaba para siempre como la buena obra de Potter.

Y él, un Malfoy, no era la buena obra de nadie. Pero, a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, no tenía las fuerzas para seguir. A pesar de todo, la inercia era llamativa, la inexistencia era seductora. Y además, ¿qué había allá afuera para él?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y el vacío era más aterrador que la inercia misma.

-

Harry había buscado información en todos los libros de magia que encontró. No se atrevía a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, sentía que era algo personal, que debía enfrentarse a esto solo. Además, no quería que nadie más que el medimago encargado supiera que Malfoy estaba con él.

Pero al fin, al tercer mes, Malfoy dio señales de querer recuperarse. Harry se exaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Draco rozar su piel. Era el primer signo de recuperación que mostraba.

Harry se alegró, ya había perdido la esperanza.

—Draco, háblame —Harry había pensado mucho en qué debía hacer. Quería que Draco cruzara la línea que los mantenía físicamente juntos, pero separados por miles de pequeños detalles.

_Detalles como el que él depende de ti, estúpido, es obvio que te quiere lejos. Odia todo lo que representas. Odia lo que estás haciendo por él. _

—Sé que puedes hablar—continúo, sin atender a sus pensamientos. — Y sé que puedes moverte ¿sabes? Lo vi. Sentí tu mano sobre mi cabeza ¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo para salir de aquí de una vez? No te gusta ¿cierto? Estar aquí. A mi no me gusta que parezcas un muñeco, Malfoy. ¿No entiendes? La vida es una mierda, pero si te dejas vencer, más mierda eres tú.

-

Quizás fue el odio lo que lo impulsó a intentar demostrarle al puto de Potter que él podía salir adelante. Potter no lo dejaría morir, no había otra opción más que desafiarlo y seguir adelante. Era eso o seguir adornando esa habitación por el resto de sus días.

No pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera adoptado una mínima parte de las esperanzas que Potter tenía para su recuperación, no quería pensar en que lo hacía gracias a Potter.

Pensar en el odio, en la rehabilitación como un enfrentamiento, era mucho más tranquilizador.

Quería odiar a Potter por degradarlo hasta ese estado, por atreverse a ayudarlo, por ser amable con él, por demostrarle compasión, porque probablemente lo que lo movía era la lástima.

_Te odio. Te odio por no desaparecer. Por haber aparecido, por existir, por ser, por estar, por quererme. Simplemente te odio. Ya no encuentro palabras para decírtelo. Ya no necesito buscar más motivos para justificarme._

-

De alguna u otra forma, Harry había logrado lo que quería; había logrado que Draco quisiera intentar seguir adelante. Quizás lo había desafiado con sus palabras, o quizás apelar al orgullo Malfoy había sido determinante.

Pero lo importante era que Draco estaba respondiendo al tratamiento. Y lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien.

Desde ese momento aumentó las sesiones de rehabilitación. Si al principio sólo le hablaba y le tocaba las manos y el rostro para que reaccionara, ahora iba un poco más allá.

Con una mezcla de hechizos estimulantes y ejercicios muggles, Harry se hizo totalmente responsable de la rehabilitación de Draco.

Prácticamente pasaba todo el día con él, sólo salía de la habitación para buscar algo de comida y para que la enfermera se encargara de las necesidades básicas de Malfoy.

Era extraño pensar que se sentía feliz haciendo eso. Recordó que Draco le decía que era el héroe de las causas perdidas. Él no se sentía un héroe, pero sí sentía que tenía tendencia a participar en empresas imposibles.

—Draco, abre lo ojos — éste obedeció, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la pared frente a él. Harry colocó su mano en el mentón y le giró el rostro suavemente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. —Cuando te recuperes, dejaré que me odies, pero ahora vierte todas tus energías en esto.

Draco, perezosamente, parpadeó dos veces, asintiendo.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Draco, la levantó y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar y el índice. Recorriendo su mano desde la palma hasta la punta de cada dedo, repitiendo la acción las veces necesarias para provocar algo. Draco cerró los ojos.

— ¿Sientes cómo mis dedos rozan tu piel?

Draco parpadeó dos veces y Harry quedó paralizado, porque había pensado que no respondería.

Siguió con la mano izquierda, acariciando también el brazo, incluso llegando hasta los hombros. Harry recorría la pálida piel con un cuidado que rayaba en la veneración. Él también sentía el roce de sus pieles.

Las semanas pasaron y Harry continuó con su rutina de provocar sensaciones en el cuerpo de Draco. Recorriéndolo con cuidado, paciencia y… ¿cariño?

Harry sabía que Draco lo sentía, que todo estaba brillando y que ya no sería un estado permanente. Sabía que pronto acabaría, que la deliciosa rutina llegaría a su fin, sólo esperaba que no fuera pronto; no estaba preparado para lidiar con un Draco furioso.

Al cuarto mes comenzó a utilizar magia. El medimago le había dicho que quizás con hechizos estimulantes lograría algún cambio más específico.

—Draco, mírame. Siente cómo mi magia rodea tu cuerpo. Siente cómo tus manos comienzan a moverse, ¿te das cuenta del cosquilleo de la magia al rozar tu piel?

Aquel procedimiento se fue repitiendo cada día. Draco ya llevaba seis meses viviendo con él, y Harry se había olvidado un poco de vivir su vida fuera de ese cuarto.

Draco estaba recostado en la cama, y Harry estaba de pie junto a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz a la habitación. Irónicamente, aquel lugar era el con más actividad de toda la casa, la única habitación donde había vida. A pesar de que justamente ahí vivía Draco.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron la cara de Draco, y Harry pensó que brillaba. No con el brillo de las cosas al ser alumbradas, era algo más, como si desde el interior estuviera sanándose y esa situación lo llenara de luz propia, a los ojos de Harry eso era lo que parecía, al menos.

Harry se acercó a la cama e, inclinándose sobre Draco, lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo acomodó en el centro. Así comenzaba la rutina.

Harry extendió una mano y con los dedos índice y medio, tocó la frente de Draco, los deslizó hasta la sien derecha, sintiendo el pulso bajo su piel. Luego, llegó hasta la mejilla y tocó la punta de la nariz.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, calmando sus pulsaciones y limpiando sus pensamientos. Harry observaba los ojos cerrados de Draco, su expresión concentrada, los labios apretados.

Draco debía relajarse, así que Harry deslizó sus dedos hacia su boca, la cual formaba un mohín, e intentó separarlos. Draco, al sentir aquel contacto, abrió los ojos de golpe, probablemente sorprendido, Harry nunca iba más allá de acariciar su frente, mejillas y brazos. Aquello era íntimo.

La intensidad de la mirada de Draco provocó que Harry, primero se asustara, y luego comprendiera. Él nunca se había atrevido a acariciar a Draco en los labios, pero la noche anterior había recordado cierta situación vivida hacía casi un año. Una situación en donde Draco tenía su boca a pocos centímetros de la suya, una situación donde sus respiraciones se encontraban y sus frentes estaban juntas, una situación en donde Harry había esperado ser besado.

A partir de ese recuerdo, cada contacto con Draco; le recordaba momentos mejores.

Donde Draco podía enfrentarlo y vencerlo. Y Harry quería esos momentos de vuelta.

La intensidad en la mirada de Draco fue demasiada para él. Harry se separó de su cuerpo y el silencio que los envolvía cálidamente se transformó en algo incómodo.

Acomodó a Draco, tal cual estaba en un comienzo, y salió de la habitación… segundos después la enfermera entró y cerró la puerta. Harry no escuchó el suspiro de alivio que soltó Draco cuando al fin estuvo sólo, sin Potter.

Harry se dedicó esa semana a recomponer parte de su vida de nuevo. Visitó a sus amigos, visitó a la familia Weasley, visitó al Ministro de Magia. No le importaba realmente, no dijo dónde estaba viviendo ni con quién lo hacía. Juró que estaba bien, esbozando la sonrisa más natural que encontró. Se limitó a escuchar cómo iba la vida de los que, en algún momento, consideró su familia, pero con los cuales ahora se sentía separado por un abismo enorme de tiempo y circunstancias.

Harry se consoló al pensar que, al menos, los demás parecían estar bien: reconstruyendo sus vidas después de la guerra, haciendo lo que se esperaba. Hermione comprometida con Ron, Ginny jugando al Quidditch, Fred y George trabajando en su tienda de bromas, sus compañeros de Gryffindor estudiando medimagia, en la Academia de Aurores, o leyes.

Todo estaba tal cual era de esperarse. Sólo faltaba que el héroe cumpliera con lo que se esperaba de él; formar una familia y ser feliz hasta el final de sus días.

Harry estaba harto de eso. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no en la situación en la que estaba viviendo, no con los gustos que tenía.

Al final de la semana, cuando terminó de vagar entre las casas de sus conocidos dando señales de vida, regresó a su hogar en el Londres muggle.

Regresó al lugar donde le gustaba estar. Donde se sentía bien.

Entró a la habitación de Draco, la cual estaba en penumbras. La vista del slytherin durmiendo pacíficamente, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada estuviera jodidamente mal, le apretó el corazón. Se sintió angustiado.

Ya lo había meditado una vez, y ahora, llegaba a la misma conclusión; lo que sentía por él no era lástima. No sentía compasión, era solidaridad, y tal vez un poco de nostalgia. Quizás quería recuperar su vida, intentar que la guerra tuviera menos efecto en él.

Se sentó en la cama a un lado de Draco y se le quedó mirando. Pasaron minutos, o quizás horas, pero Harry seguía absorbiendo los detalles que lo componían. Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba atado con una cinta negra. Un flequillo cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente, y Harry podía escuchar su respiración. Las manos de Draco estaban juntas sobre su regazo, la cabeza ligeramente levantada por las almohadas; Draco era la materialización de la paz.

En algún momento, de entre toda la locura que estaba viendo junto a Draco, o junto a la sombra que era Draco, Harry comenzó a darse cuanta de que veía las cosas diferentes. Comenzó a notar que realmente quería a Draco. No de la forma enfermiza y sicópata que había pensado. R_econócelo, Harry, observar detalladamente a un enfermo dormir no puede ser algo sano._

Harry, perdido en aquella vista, no necesitaba más. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería. Quería a Draco.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormido, ni supo cómo su cabeza fue a parar al regazo de Draco. Pero sí supo, incluso antes de despertarse completamente, que alguien lo estaba observando.

Cuando los abrió se encontró directamente con los ojos grises de Draco, quien lo miraba cuestionándolo. Harry pensó que por fin Draco le hablaría, aunque fuera para insultarlo, había descubierto que Draco sí podía hablar, pero que no lo hacía con él.

Pero no lo hizo, Draco simplemente se limitó a mirarlo hasta que Harry se despertó del todo y se levantó. Pidiendo disculpas y un poco avergonzado. Harry creyó ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Al día siguiente, Harry recuperó la rutina de provocar sensaciones en el cuerpo de Draco, cada vez más intensas, ya que éste cada vez respondía mejor.

Como siempre, comenzó acariciando su frente, bajando hasta sus mejillas y tocando la nariz. Esta vez, sin vergüenza, tocó los rosados labios de Draco. Su dedo índice recorriéndolos, instándolo a abrirlos y sintiendo la humedad de su respiración. Los ojos de Harry perdidos como estaban en los labios de Draco no notaron la mirada de éste fija en su rostro.

Su dedo índice siguió acariciando la nívea piel. Tocando la línea de la mandíbula, bajando hasta el cuello, sintiendo el pulso de Draco, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Con la palma de la mano, Harry acarició la clavícula y llegó hasta el hombro derecho, por sobre la ropa. Con ambas manos recorrió los brazos de Draco, los sostuvo en alto y los flexionó.

Tomó las manos de Draco, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda, las flexionó, las giró, las acarició. Lo mismo con sus dedos, suavemente los doblaba, ejercitando las articulaciones.

Luego las piernas y, para terminar, los pies. Al principio sólo ejercitaba las articulaciones de tobillos y los dedos, pero había decidido que un masaje sería más estimulante.

Al terminar el ritual que había instaurado, se levantó, acomodó el cuerpo de Draco y fue a buscar un libro. Se recostó al otro lado de la cama y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

No notó la incomprensión que se leía en el rostro de Draco, ni su mirada fija en el cuerpo de Harry, intentando averiguar porqué Potter postergaba su vida para estar con él. Y porqué mierda se sentía tan bien.

Harry se despertó al día siguiendo sorprendido por hallarse en la cama de Draco, se había quedado dormido leyéndole.

Si a Draco no le molestaba, a él tampoco.

La acción de leerle historias muggles a Draco, luego de realizar los ejercicios de rehabilitación, se convirtió rápidamente en una costumbre. Y quedarse dormido a su lado también.

Harry sabía que Draco se encontraba mejor. La enfermera le había contado que podía mover las piernas y alzar levemente los brazos. Frente a él no hacía nada de eso; en general se mostraba inanimado. Harry supuso que era por orgullo, aún.

Al séptimo mes, Harry—sumido en la nebulosa del sueño—creyó sentir una mano acariciando su cabello. No sabía si era un sueño o era la realidad. Poco a poco fue consciente de su alrededor, alejándose definitivamente de los brazo de Morfeo. Lo primero que notó es que no estaba en su cama y que, de hecho, no estaba del todo apoyado en una cama: su cabeza estaba en el regazo de alguien. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando no ser notado por quien lo acariciaba.

Sus pulmones se negaron a funcionar por unos segundos. Estaba en la habitación de Draco, claro que eso no era lo extraño, últimamente dormía bastante seguido en ese lugar. No, lo que lo sorprendió era que, si estaba en aquel lugar, y por consiguiente estaba sobre él… Draco le estaba acariciando el cabello.

No fue capaz de moverse, no quería romper la magia de la situación. No quería volver a la apatía que Draco mostraba con él. Quería quedarse ahí, sintiendo los dedos un poco torpes acariciando sus cabellos, quería quedarse allí, sintiendo.

Pero los sueños siempre se terminan y, al parecer, Draco notó el cambio en su respiración al despertarse, porque Harry sintió cómo se tensaba bajo su peso. Lentamente se incorporó, luciendo abochornado, no podía dar crédito a lo que había sentido bajo ese simple toque. Bueno, no tan simple, porque era la primera vez que Draco daba señales de poder moverse en su presencia y porque lo estaba acariciando como si le importara.

Harry no sabía que hacer, la situación era incómoda, notó cómo Draco estaba sonrojado y cómo su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto al notarse descubierto. Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendido por sus respuestas.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry levantándose de la cama—, yo…, no quería…, er…, aplastarte —_sí, genial Potter, Draco da una muestra de mejoría frente a ti y tú no sabes qué decir.—_Voy a buscar el desayuno.

Harry salió raudo de la habitación, intentando comprender por qué aún sentía las manos de Draco sobre su cabeza. Regresó unos minutos después, con una bandeja llena de comida, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le daría de comer a Malfoy en esos siete meses que ya llevaba ahí. La enfermera hacía esas cosas, él no creía que Draco estuviera cómodo en su presencia, no más de lo que estaba el resto del día. Porque Harry recordó que pasaban juntos casi todo la mañana, y la tarde…

…_y la noche ¿recuerdas? Duermes en su cama, invadiendo su espacio, sin que él pueda decidir si te quiere ahí o no._

Harry se sintió irritado al oír esa vocecita recriminatoria en su mente, pero ya lo había pensado, y sabía que responder _¿Sabes? Él puede hablar, no lo hace frente a mí, pero sé que puede hablar, si le molesta que me lo diga._

Pero la voz no aceptaba excusas fáciles _¿Y sabes tú por qué te gusta estar ahí, con él? ¿Sabes por qué no quieres hacerte cargo de tu vida pero si de la de él? Usándolo como excusa para postergar las decisiones que debes tomar._

Harry no lo sabía, y si lo sabía no iba a aceptarlo, no aún. Enterró esos pensamientos y se acomodó en el lado de la cama en el que dormía, dejando que la bandeja los separara, y notando lo obvio; tenía que alimentar a Draco.

Pero no, Draco lo sorprendió otra vez moviendo lentamente el brazo, Harry notó su expresión concentrada y el esfuerzo que estaba necesitando ese aparentemente simple movimiento. Harry no podía quitar la vista de su rostro, se sentía estúpido e irracionalmente orgulloso de que Draco estuviera logrando aquello.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero al fin Draco logró sostener una tostada entre sus dedos y, con expresión cansada, su mano comenzó el viaje desde la bandeja hasta su boca. Harry seguía embelesado mirándolo, no tenía hambre, sólo… sólo quería saber qué otras cosas podía hacer Malfoy y por qué se las ocultaba.

Aquel día, Harry durmió en su habitación. Quizás no atendía totalmente la voz interior que le recriminaba sus actitudes, pero algo sí comprendía, así que decidió darle más espacio a Draco.

Ese espacio duró hasta el día siguiente, cuando luego de despertarse, ducharse y mandar una carta a sus amigos para avisar que estaba vivo, fue directo a la habitación de Draco con la idea de hacer que le respondiera de alguna forma. Quería provocarlo y hacer que lo enfrentara. Quería buscar una manera de romper definitivamente con la línea que separaba sus cuerpos de sus pensamientos.

Harry conocía cada detalle del cuerpo de Draco. Había analizado con ojo crítico los cambios. Conocía sus expresiones, sus distintas miradas. Se creía capaz de diferenciar el gris oscuro de dolor del gris plata de tranquilidad, incluso el gris metálico que le dedicaba era notoriamente distinto. Conocía todos estos detalles, pero no conocía absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba Draco. Sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que sucedía no se veían reflejados en nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su cuerpo.

Y Harry se moría de necesidad por saber y entender qué pensaba Draco.

Draco ya estaba recostado sobre las mantas cuando Harry entró, y éste no sabía si él se había acomodado o si había sido la enfermera. Ella ya no estaba, y Draco no le diría.

Realmente, Harry no sabía mucho de rehabilitación de muggles tetrapléjicos y esas cosas. Sí, investigó un poco y siguió los consejos del medimago otro poco, pero la mayoría de lo que hacía era por instinto. Por colocarse en el lugar de Draco y pensar qué le gustaría sentir si estuviera en aquella situación, si tuviera que sentirlo todo de nuevo. Y llegó a la conclusión que a él le hubiese gustado sentirse querido, sentirse acariciado. No sexualmente, sino con cariño, con anhelo. Además de que Draco no tenía una enfermedad muggle, lo que le faltaba a él era una sobredosis de sensaciones. Sentir y sentir hasta recuperar la sensibilidad y el control olvidados.

—Draco, háblame, mírame —_siénteme._

Harry buscó los ojos de Draco hasta que éste se vio en la obligación de mirarlo. Una vez logrado esto, le quitó la camiseta, luego sostuvo a Draco por los hombros y lo giró.

Draco se dejó hacer, ya acostumbrado a las rutinas de Harry. A sus movimientos lentos y provocativos. A sus ansias de generarle sensaciones.

Harry se ubicó sobre Draco, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

De la mesa de noche sacó un ánfora de vidrio con un líquido ámbar en su interior. Lo abrió y vertió la sustancia en una de sus manos, dejó el ánfora en la mesita y procedió a frotar sus manos, sintiendo la suave sustancia deslizarse por ellas, percibió el dulce olor penetrar sus fosas nasales, transportándolo a una situación diferente a la que estaba viviendo.

El dulce olor a miel lo llenaba de sensaciones, de sentimientos que quería negarse. Él no quería acariciar la pálida piel de Draco con sus manos embetunadas de aceite de miel, él sólo quería ayudarlo a sentir.

Comenzó acariciando los hombres de Draco, provocando una pequeña exaltación por parte del rubio. Harry se preguntó porqué se dejaba hacer. Por qué no le reclamaba, por qué no lo echaba de ahí.

El olor a miel fue relajándolo y pudo sentir cómo Draco se relajaba bajo su peso también. Cómo sus músculos, que al principio estaban tensos, comenzaban a sentirse suaves y manejables bajo su toque. Recorrió ambos brazos, concentrado en cómo la nívea piel se iba impregnando de un brillo aceitoso, y Harry deseó lamer esa piel. Deseó poder tener al Draco verdadero.

Era en esas situaciones en las cuales Harry se encontraba de golpe con sus sentimientos. No era algo físico, era algo logrado tras el análisis serio y meditado de la situación; de Draco. En cierta forma ya lo sabía; _él quería a Draco de vuelta._ Por eso no se rendiría.

Utilizando dos dedos, comenzó a recorrer las vértebras y sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Observó los ojos cerrados de su _paciente, _los dientes apretados, el labio inferior siendo mordido. Y deseó que Draco liberara toda su frustración, no importaba si fuera contra él._ Él quería a Draco de vuelta_. Y lo lograría.

Sólo debía llevarlo al límite.

Siguió recorriendo la espina dorsal, y con las palmas de las manos amasó los músculos a la altura de los omóplatos. Subió nuevamente hasta los hombros y se concentró en deshacer los nudos que allí sentía.

Suspiró y se dejó llevar por su instinto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la nuca de Draco. Y sopló. Sintió claramente cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba cómo un alambre, cómo la respiración de éste estaba acelerada. Dio un paso más allá y besó suavemente la piel que se estaba a centímetros de sus labios. No pudo detenerse. Besó los hombros, y las primeras vértebras de aquel cuerpo.

Una de las manos de Harry sostenía su cuerpo, para no apastar totalmente el de Draco, y la otra se deslizó hacia la mejilla de éste, acariciándola.

Harry sintió algo en su interior que le decía que no debía actuar así, que estaba abusando de la inmovilidad de Draco, pero otra parte le decía que ésa era la única manera de provocarlo. Y cuando sintió que Draco intentaba removerse bajo su peso, cuando su respiración se escuchó agitada y, finalmente, cuando sintió el suspiro derrotado escapando de los labios de Draco, supo que lo había logrado.

—Te odio—._ Te odio porque los besos y las caricias si provienen de ti, saben amargos. Te odio por lo que me provocas, por insistir, por no abandonarme. Te odio porque me afectas y no puedo controlarte._

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que el cuerpo de Harry se paralizara completamente y para que su corazón quedara convertido en piedra. Para que sus pensamientos se esfumaran como cenizas llevadas por el viento.

Sólo dos palabras provenientes de Draco, después un mutismo extendido por meses, fueron necesarias para que su sistema dejara de funcionar y para que su mente olvidara la conexión con el cuerpo.

Dos palabras que representaban mucho más que eso. Que representaban la lucha interior que Harry suponía Draco estaba viviendo, la lucha por seguir y por dejarse llevar. La lucha por aceptar su ayuda y odiarlo por estar allí. La lucha por sentir y por provocar sensaciones.

Pero para Harry había algo más. Algo que sólo él podría encontrar en tal mezcla de sentimientos. Para Harry, ese "te odio" que le regaló Draco, era eso, un regalo. Una muestra de que Draco Malfoy aún estaba ahí. Esperando su momento para volver a enfrentarlo.

Y eso lo hacía enormemente feliz.

-

Al noveno mes, Potter casi muere de un infarto. Entró a la habitación de Draco sin avisar de su presencia, con la confianza de quién prácticamente vivía ahí. Se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta observando cómo Draco, con ayuda de la enfermera, iba caminando hasta el baño. _¡Caminando!_

Él, realmente, había entregado parte de su vida para ayudar a Draco. No estaba enfado, estaba… Estaba dolido.

No sabía por qué, era obvio que a Draco no le importaba que él supiera o no cómo iba su rehabilitación. Harry se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo se comportaba Draco con la enfermera. Él la había contratado exclusivamente para que lo cuidara, pero más allá de eso no sabía nada. Suponía que todo iba bien, ella le daba reportes diarios de los cambios y mejorías, pero en términos médicos, y, como veía ahora, escondiendo lo que Draco no quería que él supiera.

Aún así, se sintió traicionado.

Draco notó su presencia, y se paralizó al sentir el dolor en los ojos de Harry. La enfermera sólo lo sostenía, ajena a la guerra de miradas y pensamientos que se estaba ejecutando en su presencia. Ella no tenía cómo saber que Draco era más que un invitado en aquella casa, ella no podía adivinar que entre ellos no había una cordial amistad, ella simplemente no podía adivinar que lo que mostraban los ojos de Draco no era alegría por mejorar, sino una mezcla de velada aceptación hacia lo que sucedía.

Quizás se preguntó el por qué del dolor en los ojos de Harry, quizás quiso preguntar porqué no corría a abrazar a su amigo que estaba recuperándose de una forma que, por ser muggle, le parecía milagrosa. Quizás, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando Harry salió de la habitación y luego de la casa con un sonoro portazo, probablemente se dio cuenta de que ahí sucedía algo que no alcanzaba a entender y que Draco, por sus actitudes, probablemente tampoco.

-

Draco sintió que la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada con fuerza; significaba algo más que el simple hecho de que Potter estaba enfadado con él.

No era estúpido, ni siquiera en la condición en la que estaba, su mente había dejado de analizar la situación. Sin embargo, habían cosas que no entendía, era imposible entender del todo el comportamiento de Potter.

Al comienzo lo pensó como algo obvio: Potter lo cuidaba porque era su papel de héroe. Pero su simple teoría tenía demasiadas fallas al observar a Potter. Demasiadas.

Potter lo estaba ayudando de una manera bastante poco ortodoxa, pero daba resultado.

Él… sentía. Sentía la magia de Potter rodeándolo, sentía las manos de Potter acariciándolo, sentía el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo.

Sentir era algo que agradecía. Era algo básico, tanto como hablar, como ver o escuchar. Sentir era la forma de pertenecer al mundo.

Él había perdido las esperanzas de pertenecer al mundo otra vez, de sentir su cuerpo siendo parte del exterior, pero Potter había llegado a su lado para recordarle que aún podía lograrlo. Que lo fundamental era vivir, sobre todo lo demás.

Vivir; el orgullo no servía de nada si uno se estaba pudriendo bajo tierra.

Le gustaba sentir a Potter, sus manos, su cuerpo y sus palabras.

Potter. Acariciándolo, besándolo, recordándole qué un era ser querido. Generando miles de sensaciones, cosquilleos, placer, dolor.

Sentir los ojos de Potter recorriéndolo con adoración. Sentir que aún seguía provocándolo, sentir que aún quedaba algo de él por lo que luchar.

Sentir, sentir, dejar de soñar.

Draco creía que Potter estaba enfermo, o loco, o demasiado cansado y aburrido de su propia vida para haber aceptado hacerse cargo de la suya.

Sin embargo, fuera como fuera, comenzó a sentir que la atmósfera entre ambos cambiaba. Él no quería mostrarse con Potter tal cual era, por algún motivo no quería que Potter viera sus avances, ni escuchara sus palabras, ni se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

Quería salir de ahí. Ser independiente. Ser libre.

Y, definitivamente, no quería analizar ni enfrentar lo que sucedía con Potter. No todavía.

-

Harry salió de su propia casa para escapar de la situación y para entender, sobretodo para entender.

_¿Por qué Draco se comporta así? ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Por qué no me deja…?_

_¿Qué? ¿Participar en su victoria? Escúchate Potter, suenas patético. Suenas como un chiquillo enamorado._

Harry estaba sentado en el banco de una plaza, la cabeza entre los brazos y éstos apoyados en las rodillas.

Intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Intentaba saber porqué le molestaba que Draco no le hiciera partícipe de lo que lograba, porqué se sentía traicionado y excluido.

No había forma de entenderlo. Él estaba ahí ¡por Merlín! Él lo estaba ayudando. Y Draco parecía no entender que si lo hacía era porque le importaba.

— ¿Por qué sigo ayudándote, Draco?

¿_Draco? ¿Acaso sentir su nombre brotando de tus labios no es la respuesta que buscas?, _dijo la odiosa voz que parecía no querer abandonarlo.

_No…no sé. Es su nombre ¿no? Así debo llamarlo._

_¿Tan difícil es reconocer la realidad, Potter? _Esa voz, Harry se maldijo por enésima vez en ese día. Esa voz interior al principio le recordaba a Hermione, tan prudente y responsable, pero que sin darse cuenta ahora sonaba como Draco.

_¡Maldición! Incluso está dentro de mí._

Harry estaba superado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente, estaba abrumado por sus sentimientos. Sintiendo que la burbuja en la que estaba viviendo tenía una falla que lograría colapsar con toda la estructura: Draco Malfoy.

Cansado, sentía que el escaso año que tenía viviendo en relativa calma había alterado todos sus esquemas de vida.

_¿Tenías un plan para tu vida? Já, no pensabas vivir ¿recuerdas? Además ¿Qué querías? ¿El final feliz romántico de todo héroe? Draco no es una princesa para quedarse con el príncipe azul. _

_Sólo quiero vivir. Quiero… quiero ser feliz._

_Eres tan Gryffindor._

—Sí, lo soy —. Escuchar a sus pensamientos raramente le hacía bien, en general siempre lo confundía, más ahora que su voz interior era asombrosamente Slytherin.

Sin embargo, esta vez era levemente diferente. Sus pensamientos lograron que Harry comprendiera un poco, _sólo un poco, _el comportamiento de Draco.

_Por eso no lo entiendes. No basta con ponerse en su lugar. No basta con imaginarse dependiente y débil. Piensa qué harías si lo único que te quedara fuera tu dignidad ¿cómo actuarías frente aquel que te ha devuelto la vida?_

_¿Qué harías? ¿Odiarlo? ¿Agradecerle? ¿Ignorarlo?_

—No lo odiaría. Creo… creo que lo… —La voz tenía razón, efectivamente no se había esforzado en entender realmente a Draco. Él lo había visto como un enfermo que necesitaba ser cuidado, que _quería _ser cuidado.

Y Draco no lo quería, sólo lo había aceptado. Era normal que quisiera alejarlo de su vida, de la única forma que podía hacerlo.

-

Oscurecía y no había señales de que aquella noche apareciera la luna. La calle estaba húmeda y la confusión de su mente se veía exacerbada con todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Harry llegó a su casa y entró en silencio, intentando pasar desapercibido. La oscuridad del interior lo sorprendió, últimamente sentía su hogar lleno de vida. Siempre estaba iluminado por Draco.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que lo que Draco quería era que lo dejara en paz. No se lo había dicho y Harry suponía que no se lo diría, pero sus actos, o la ausencia de éstos, lo dejaban todo absolutamente claro.

Harry se quedó estático en el pasillo. Tenía ganas de ver a Draco, era una rutina instaurada hace meses, dormir con él, a su lado, sintiendo su calor, escuchando su respiración. Pero creyó que debía romper con eso, que ya se le antojaba un poco enfermo.

_Lo quieres, ¿Cierto? A pesar de los silencios y la indiferencia._

_Eso ya no importa. Si prefiere estar solo, yo no puedo obligarlo._

Harry respiró hondo y dirigió sus pasos hasta su propia habitación, se sentía vacía y fría. Entre aquellas cuatro paredes no había sucedido nada que le hiciera sonreír. Nada que apclarra la soledad que sentía.

Se acostó sobre las mantas, aún preguntándose sobre la situación. Si la analizaba desde lejos, no le encontraba sentido a nada.

Él había optado por cuidar de Draco sin pensarlo demasiado, había sido algo instantáneo. Entre sueños se preguntó en qué momento todo se había vuelto tan extraño, en qué momento Draco había pasado a cuidarlo a él, a sostener su vida. A equilibrarlo.

No supo la respuesta porque el sueño lo invadió antes de que siquiera pensara en que la "relación" que había generado con Draco estaba sostenida por una necesidad afectiva que no había aceptado antes.

-

Despertó sintiendo vacío a su alrededor. La novedad de enfrentarse a la soledad lo abrumaba cada mañana al despertar. Sin embargo, esa sensación era rápidamente superada por la tristeza que lo sobrecogía al recordar lo sucedido.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que viera a Draco. Siete desde que lo vio caminando.

El tiempo había pasado sin dejar mayores huellas en su casa, ni en su vida. Todo parecía estático, todo parecía carecer de un motivo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

No que quisiera terminar con su vida. No que sin Draco nada tuviera sentido. No era eso, era que de nuevo estaba perdido, sin rumbo y sin objetivos.

_Y sin Draco._

_¿Te sientes solo?_

_Cállate._

Draco se había ido. Prácticamente sin despedirse, sólo dejando una nota. Palabras que eran la única prueba de que Malfoy había estado allí, compartiendo su vida y su recuperación por casi un año.

_Te odio. No soporto sentir tu presencia. Es enfermo y doloroso. No me busques Potter, no quiero ser encontrado._

Harry, intentando entender por qué le dolía la soledad, se estaba volviendo loco y comenzaba a sentir que toda la situación era bastante desquiciada. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Ya lo había asumido: el quería a Draco. Probablemente desde que lo conoció— _realmente— _en Grimmuld Place.

Lo quería.

También se dio cuenta de que el casi año que "vivieron" juntos fue bastante revelador respecto a aclarar tendencias que ya de cierta forma conocía. Era más que obvio que le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba Draco, al menos.

Y también era más que obvio que tenía algún trauma infantil que lo llevaba a necesitar sentirse necesitado; proteger y ayudar. Lo cual era bastante esperable dado sus antecedentes… pero lo verdaderamente importante era que, quizás, con sus actitudes sobre protectoras exacerbadas por la personalidad Gryffindor que lo definía claramente, habían provocado que Draco se sintiera humillado.

_Oh, gran razonamiento. ¿Te llevó meses llegar a esa conclusión?_

—Draco no es fácil de comprender— dijo Harry hablando para sí, mientras giraba en la cama, buscando una postura más cómoda para volver a dormir. Las sábanas estaban húmedas de tanto removerse en las noches, y el colchón se sentía incómodo. La tranquilidad de sus sueños era algo olvidado.

_Esa es sólo una excusa. Te cuesta reconocer la culpa. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás para solucionarlo?_

_Nada, me odia, no quiere que lo encuentre._

_¿Crees que él te odia? ¿Recuerdas que casi eres Slytherin?_

_Sí, nunca me has dejado olvidarlo._

_Aprovéchalo y piensa._

Harry se quedó unos minutos más, divagando sobre si escuchar o no a su voz interior, a veces se sentía un tanto estúpido por tener esas... er… conversaciones consigo mismo. Pero no tenía más opciones, de momento. Todo lo sucedido con Draco era un secreto para sus amigos y para el mundo mágico en general.

Para todos ellos, Harry estaba recuperándose por los traumas de la guerra, no tenían ni idea que lo que pasaba por su mente era que no sabía si ir o no a buscar a Draco a donde quiera que éste estuviese.

-

La situación era desesperante. Lo intentaba, pero no conseguía descubrir el paradero de Malfoy. Sí, volvía a ser Malfoy, porque el muy estúpido había borrado todas las pistas útiles para conocer su ubicación. Además, no había forma de encontrar la mansión Malfoy por sus propios medios.

Harry prácticamente no se había dado cuenta cuándo Draco había desaparecido de su casa, los últimos meses de convivencia los pasaron casi sin verse, con Harry intentando alejarse de él. Éste no le había dado señales para que volviera a acercarse, y Harry, no queriendo complicar más su vida, había intentado distraerse, hacer algo útil con su vida, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. No por que quisiera hacerlo, no realmente.

Quizás era por eso que no recordaba, exactamente, si la varita de Draco había estado en su habitación, o si la había perdido en el ataque sucedido hacía ya tanto tiempo. A Harry le pareció extraño haber olvidado un dato así, pero supuso que la preocupación por la salud de Draco había vencido a cualquier detalle.

No saber si Draco podía o no realizar magia ampliaba su búsqueda, además que averiguar cualquier cosa en el mundo mágico levantaría sospechas sobre él y sobre el paradero de Draco, que según le había comentado Hermione, era desconocido.

_Harry, piensa: ¿dónde no has buscado?_

_¿En todo el mundo muggle?_

_Esfuérzate un poco: ¿qué ves en Draco?_

_Un Slytherin que ha desaparecido._

_¿Sólo un Slytherin, Potter?_

_Todas sus carac— un Malfoy._

_¿Y qué haría un Malfoy luego de estar encerrado un año en una casa muggle?_

Harry tomó suvarita y un abrigo que estaba arrugado en uno de los sillones de sala y desapareció.

_Frente a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

Era hora de cobrar algunos favores al Ministerio.

Era sorprendente lo fácil que había resultado encontrar ese lugar, después de todo. La mansión Malfoy se erguía ante él con la majestuosidad que esperaba del hogar de alguien como Draco. No creía encontrarlo ahí, sólo que necesitaba un punto de partida para su investigación. Se había propuesto encontrar a Malfoy y necesitaba cumplir.

Sabía que estaba vivo, porque las lechuzas que había mandado para contactarlo regresaban sin los mensajes y sin respuestas, pero lo importante era que sólo Draco podía recibir esos mensajes, así que Draco sabía que Harry lo estaba buscando.

Harry registró la mansión de forma aún más exhaustiva que los Aurores del Ministerio, encontró algunos documentos sobre propiedades de los Malfoy alrededor del mundo, y así comenzó su odisea.

Aquel viaje, al menos, le servía como excusa para no regresar al mundo mágico todavía. Harry dijo que se iba de vacaciones por Francia, Italia, Dinamarca y Alemania.

Nadie le cuestionó sus planes ni tuvo inconvenientes para viajar por red flú hasta las embajadas que Inglaterra tenía en cada país. En todos lados era bienvenido con efusivas muestras de reconocimiento que no quería recibir, pero que era imposible esquivarlas totalmente.

Tardó un mes en ubicar todas las propiedades e investigarlas, buscando rastros de magia o rastros de vida. Lo que fuera. Si Draco no estaba en uno de esos lugares, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo y ya no podría encontrarlo.

Y ahora, sabía que quería encontrarlo, ya no era un deber, era un querer. Una necesidad; lo extrañaba. Él había querido al Draco real de vuelta, pero una vez logrado eso, Draco se había marchado, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer ni de decir nada.

Harry entró a la última propiedad de su lista, en Alemania. Esa propiedad en especial no había sido fácil de rastrear y romper las protecciones que impedían el paso a extraños fue aún más difícil. Pero lo había logrado, y ahora sus pasos lo dirigían hacia una puerta de madera que Harry percibió cerrada con magia.

Comenzó a sentir algo parecido a la esperanza. La propiedad estaba demasiado protegida, parecía con vida.

Tardó en encontrar el hechizo adecuado para romper las barreras, una vez logrado eso, la puerta de abrió suavemente, dándole acceso a un lujoso pero acogedor salón.

Harry buscó con ansias algún signo de Draco, quizás esperaba encontrarlo durmiendo en algún sofá, o leyendo algún libro en la biblioteca, o disfrutando del sol en el jardín. O algo.

Pero la casa estaba vacía.

Estaba limpia, ordenada y mostraba una reciente actividad, pero estaba vacía de vida, vacía de Draco.

Y aquel vacío rompía una vez más con sus esperanzas, logrando que la soledad se anclase aún más en su alma.

-

Su casa parecía más grande que antes. Las cortinas de la sala estaban cerradas y algunos rayos de luz de luna se colaban a través de los pliegues. No recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas, a veces sucedían tantas cosas que no esperaba, que ese detalle poco le importaba. Además, no tenía fuerzas para pensar en las cortinas, no cuando sus ánimos de habían quedado varados en Alemania.

Se sentía cansado, ni siquiera tenía que mirarse a un espejo para comprobar que tenía ojeras y que su piel estaba más pálida.

En sus hombros sentía un peso invisible que le hacía pensar que tenía más años de los reales, que le hacía analizar todo desde otra perspectiva. Que lo hacía desesperar y sentir que flotaba sin dirección fija. Harry sólo permitía que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia Draco, no quería pensar en nada más.

Pero Draco no estaba y probablemente no estaría nunca más. Harry suspiró cansado, no sabía que hacer.

_¿Seguir buscando o dejarlo ir?_

Dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones. No miró alrededor, no tenía ganas de ver el vacío y abandono en que estaba todo. Incluso él mismo.

_Debería entender las indirectas. No quiere ser encontrado. Al menos no por mí. Zabinni no quiso responder a mis preguntas, seguro que él sí sabe dónde está._

—Es un estúpido. Un estúpido que no valora que otros…

—Hablar solo es el primer síntoma de locura — Harry escuchó paralizado esa voz que provenía de detrás de un sillón de la sala. La habitación permanecía en penumbras, y él no había sentido nada, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos. —Andar por toda Europa irrumpiendo en casa ajenas no es algo muy sano tampoco, ¿sabes?

Harry no podía moverse. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había escuchado esa voz. Y esa vez se había alegrado, a pesar de las palabras dichas. Pero esta vez era diferente. Draco estaba ahí, Draco estaba en su casa y le estaba hablando. ¡Le estaba hablando!

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento. Atemorizado por la ola de sentimientos que se agolparon en su mente al ser totalmente consciente de la situación. Intentó dar un paso y acercarse al origen de aquella voz. No pudo, su cuerpo era incapaz de seguir a sus pensamientos que, de todas formas, estaban caóticos en su cerebro.

Vio hipnotizado cómo Draco se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, cómo restó los metros que los separaban y cómo llegó hasta estar a centímetros de él.

No notó si le costaba andar, no notó si le costaba controlar su cuerpo, tenía a Draco frente a sí, no necesitaba nada más.

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa irónica, ladeada, como las de antes, como las que le recordaban al Draco de siempre. A Harry no le parecía molesta esa sonrisa, no le parecía nada, sólo podía pensar en que Draco estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, y en que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir.

Draco lo observó fijamente, hasta decidir que ya era suficiente. Disminuyó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos y atrapó a un asombrado Harry en un fuerte abrazo. Harry pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, decidiendo que aquello era real y no uno de sus sueños, y lo abrazó de vuelta, fundiéndolos en un abrazo que no dejaba espacio para nada, para absolutamente nada, entre sus cuerpos.

Harry sintió que era capaz de fundir sus células en aquel abrazo si con eso lograba que Draco no se fuera nunca más de su lado.

-

Se había ido porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque había necesitado recomponerse, volver a ser el mismo y dejar todo atrás.

En la soledad había meditado todo lo sucedido. Había recordado a sus padres. Había recordado la guerra, todo. Y por más que intentaba evitarlo, Potter…Harry, siempre estaba ahí. No era una ilusión, ni un enamoramiento por estar agradecido. No, su razonamiento no se lo permitía.

Era… era que lo quería, y ya no podía negárselo. Lo añoraba y lo necesitaba, pero no podía permitirse volver hasta ser él mismo, el Draco Malfoy de antes. Hasta recuperarse del todo.

-

Draco sintió que, en ese abrazo, estaban perdidos en una especie de gravedad propia. Una burbuja de irrealidad dónde nada podría dañarlos. Dónde no había ni pasado ni futuro, sólo ellos, sólo el presente que le mostraba a un Harry pegado a su cuerpo, diciéndole con gestos que no lo dejaría ir otra vez.

Fue consciente de los brazos de Harry presionando fuerte su espalda, del cosquilleo que le provocaba el oscuro cabello en su cuello, del temblor en aquel cuerpo. Y se sintió comprendido, acompañado, y se dejó llevar, abandonándose a sus deseos y a sus sensaciones.

Comenzó un lento vaivén, acariciando la espalda de Harry sobre la camiseta que llevaba, intentando calmar la emoción que parecía llenarlo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y subieron por los brazos de Harry, quería verlo a la cara, quería grabar en su memoria las facciones de aquel hombre.

Quería sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

-

Harry sintió cómo Draco lo sostenía por los hombros y cómo lo separaba de su cuerpo. Al comienzo se resistió, así como estaba se sentía bien. Era irreal y maravilloso.

Al fin, sus miradas se enfrentaron, y Harry se dio cuenta que había extrañado esa mirada gris sobre su cuerpo, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Aquella necesidad era angustiante.

― Hola ― dijo Harry, deseando escuchar la voz de Draco otra vez. Las palabras de Harry atravesaron lentamente la atmósfera que los rodeaba, era extraño, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, cómo si todo fuera más real, más fuerte, más denso a su alrededor.

Las palabras fueron respondidas por Draco con una sonrisa.

Y parecía la sonrisa más bella y revitalizadora que Harry hubiese visto en toda su vida. Su rostro se iluminó y su cuerpo ya no pudo más, la sonrisa era devastadora para todo el tiempo que llevaba pensando en él, y los labios que la esbozaban se presentaban tan apetecibles y deseables y queridos y…

Harry acercó sus rostros, quedando sus labios separados por menos de un centímetro, dándole la oportunidad a Draco de no aceptar, pero deseando que lo besara. Que le provocara, que le hiciera sentir.

― Hazlo ― susurro Draco, y las palabras se _sintieron_ rozando sus labios. Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer frente a esa sensación, lo besó.

-

Draco sintió cómo los labios de Harry rozaban los suyos, cómo éstos trasmitían el anhelo de ambos.

Respondió, moviéndolos suavemente, lamiendo con lentitud los labios ajenos, queriendo impregnarse de todo el sabor que desprendían. Del sabor de Harry, del aliento de Harry, de sus besos, de sus deseos, de sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver nuevamente por los brazos del hombre que había extrañado y que ahora tenía junto a su cuerpo.

Ambos, con los ojos cerrados, no notaron cómo afuera comenzaba a amanecer. No notaron cómo la luz de sol comenzaba a llenarlo todo, iluminando, limpiando… sanando.

No notaron que segundos antes del amanecer, sus bocas se encontraron definitivamente, marcando un comienzo hacia algo que no tenían planeado, pero que deseaban con fuerza.

-

El primer encuentro en la penumbra de la sala de la casa de Harry, había terminado con ambos recostados en el sillón, agotados y juntos. Durmiendo uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, acompañándose y asegurándose, de ese modo, que no se separarían aún.

Harry se despertó al sentir un peso sobre él, al sentir el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo.

Era extraño, de cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero rápidamente reaccionó, recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La desesperanza al no obtener resultados con su búsqueda y la sorpresa de encontrar a Draco ahí, en su propia casa.

La noche anterior no había preguntado nada, temiendo romper la complicidad que se había generado.

Pero ahora, su mente estaba más despejada y ansiosa por obtener respuestas.

Abrió lo ojos, deseando encontrar a Draco a su lado. Lo encontró, acarició el cabello rubio con cariño, queriendo despertarlo suavemente.

Draco se removió y abrió los ojos.

―¿Por qué?

Draco suspiró. Harry pensó que hubiese deseado no ser interrogado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

―¿Esa es tu forma de darme la bienvenida?

Harry se acomodó en el asiento, acercando a Draco aún más hacia sí.

―Necesito saber ― dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Draco.

―No quiero hablar del pasado ― Draco de alejó un poco de Harry, dándole así más énfasis a sus palabras. No quería hablar del pasado, y Harry pensó que no debía forzar la situación obligándolo.

Suspiró, entendiendo y aceptando, buscó los ojos de Draco y dijo ―: Está bien. Nada del pasado. Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. —Se levantó del asiento y le tendió un brazo a Draco, quien lo aceptó aliviado.

Y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la cocina, comenzando así una relación cómoda y agradable para ambos. Siempre y cuando, no se nombrara al pasado.

-

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. La convivencia estaba bien, siempre y cuando Harry no dijera las palabras prohibidas. Nada del pasado y todo se mantenía en un orden establecido y equilibrado.

Sin embargo, Draco sentía cómo la situación estaba llegando a un límite dónde necesitaba decirse la verdad.

Un punto en dónde la situación ya no podía sostenerse a base de caricias y de verdades silenciosas. La extraña relación se había establecido en base de algo que necesitaba ser superado del todo para poder seguir adelante. Si es que querían seguir adelante.

Harry había salido a hacer unas compras y él estaba en la sala mirando por la ventana sin ver nada, pensando.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, giró el rostro para encontrarse con un Harry cansado y un poco ojeroso que notoriamente intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien.

Draco supo cómo le haría saber todo lo que él había sentido. Sin palabras, sólo usando sus cuerpos.

Esperó paciente a que Harry llevara las cosas a la cocina, que volviera a la sala y que lo besara. Besarse era una forma de comunicación para ellos, decía mucho más que cualquier palabra.

—Harry, ¿quieres saber por qué me fui?

Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido, Draco pensó que Harry había perdido las esperanzas de hablar sobre eso.

—¿Me dirás?— preguntó; su rostro mostraba expectación.

—No con palabras.

Draco tomó a Harry de la mano, llevándolo a la recámara. Lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y lo invitó, con un beso, a guardar silencio.

Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, probablemente se preguntaba qué haría Draco con él, y cómo le mostraría lo que él deseaba saber.

Draco se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos. Harry lo miraba esperando y Draco deseó tener la entereza suficiente para seguir adelante y mostrarle todo lo que sentía y todo lo que había sentido.

Acercó su boca al oído de Harry y dijo—: Cierra los ojos.

Harry obedeció. Draco llevó sus labios hasta la boca de Harry y empujando, lo recostó sobre la cama.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó la camiseta, Harry alzó los brazos para ayudarlo.

Draco podía percibir la piel desnuda a pocos centímetros de sus manos, llamándolo a tocarla.

Levantó la mano y tocó la frente de Harry, utilizando los dedos índice y medio.

-

Harry sintió el toque de la mano de Draco sobre su piel, sobre su frente. Intentó no alterarse bajo sus dedos, intentó compenetrarse con ellos, ser parte del suave movimiento que estos dirigían acariciando su piel. La mano de Draco bajó hasta su mejilla, Harry sentía las yemas de los dedos recorriendo su piel.

El rocé siguió hasta sus labios, éstos fueron acariciados con suavidad y Harry los abrió.

El gryffindor notó cómo los dedos de Draco se humedecían con su aliento y cómo su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Sintió otra mano unirse con una se las suyas, sintió entrelazar sus dedos y la presión que el agarre de esa mano le provocaba.

-

Acunó la mejilla de Harry entre sus dedos y se inclinó para besarlo. Lamió el labio inferior y obtuvo como respuesta que Harry abriera la boca, que sus lenguas se encontraran y que se reconocieran. El beso comenzó a hacerse más pasional, más veloz, y él lo detuvo. Sentir era algo lento, paulatino, gradual. Y quería llevar a Harry al borde de las sensaciones, hasta que la estuviera tan abrumado con su cuerpo, con su presencia, que no pudiera soportarlo, quería llevarlo al límite.

Se alejó de aquellos labios que quería devorar, y con la mano libre volvió a acariciar la mejilla, utilizando la palma para bajar hasta el cuello y sentir las palpitaciones de la arteria que corría bajo esa piel.

Se detuvo ahí unos segundos para luego bajar y recorrer con los dedos el hueso de la clavícula.

—Harry, mírame, ¿sientes cómo mis dedos tocan tu piel?

Escuchó a Harry gemir bajo la intensidad de sus palabras, bajo todo lo que ellas significaban.

Quizás sólo estaba rozando su piel, pero el significado de aquella acción era abrumador.

Las palabras dichas por Draco eran un reflejo de tiempos pasados, un recuerdo de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

—¿Sientes cómo tu cuerpo tiembla al sentirme? ¿Sientes cómo mis manos acarician tu piel?

_¿Duele? ¿Sientes cómo tal intensidad de sensaciones duele? ¿Sientes cómo el sonido que provoca el movimiento de mis dedos cala hondo en tu mente? _

_¿Puedes sentirme?_

Harry no respondió y Draco no esperaba respuesta, continuó acariciando la piel que se le ofrecía.

—Yo sí lo hago, ¿sabes? Yo sí lo siento, y es algo que no puedo describir con palabras.

Soltó la mano de Harry, y, con ambas manos, Draco le acarició los hombros relajando sus músculos, tocándole los brazos, haciéndole _sentir _el anhelo de tocar su cuerpo, de hacerlo suyo.

-

Harry se sentía sobrepasado con los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Se sentía abrumado por la fuerza de las emociones de Draco traducidas en caricias.

Sentía que no podía más. Sentía que necesitaba a Draco dentro suyo, como otras veces, pero esta vez, diferente.

Esta vez sería real, porque ahora lo entendía. Entendía porque Draco no podía permanecer más tiempo en su presencia, porque se ocultaba, a pesar de todo, tras una pared infranqueable para él.

Ahora entendía, ahora podía sentir. Y dolía. Claro que dolía.

_Te quiero tanto que duele._

Harry podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Draco, podía ver su pálida piel contrastar con la suya, podía oler su adictiva esencia, podía tocar su exquisita piel.

Sobre todo tocar. Tocarlo y sentir cómo sus ásperas manos exacerbaban cada toque provocando que el cuerpo de Draco se paralizara al sentir sus manos.

Sentía cómo sus manos iban a adueñándose de cada centímetro, y recordaba cómo lo hacía antes.

-

Draco se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ya vencido por las sensaciones. Queriendo entregarse a la pasión que brotaba de cada movimiento.

Acercó sus labios a los de Harry y lo besó, comenzando otra vez con el ciclo de movimientos. Pero esta vez diferente, como todo lo que sucedía ese día.

El beso fue ansioso, intentaba trasmitir en el choque de lenguas lo que no se atrevían a decir en palabras. Diciendo con la intensidad de sus labios: _te entiendo._

Las manos de Harry, deseosas por recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, se colaron bajo la tela de la camisa que Draco vestía, la levantaron y con rapidez se deshicieron de ella.

Los labios recorriendo y devorando cada milímetro de piel a su disposición y descubriendo nuevos lugares a los cuales no tenían permitida el paso, hasta esa tarde.

Draco ayudó a Harry a que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos sobre la cama, mirándose expectantes. No era la primera vez que se veían así, no era la primera vez que tendrían sexo, pero era la primera vez que realmente se entregaban a la otra persona, tal cual eran.

Con sus obsesiones y traumas, con el pasado superado, no olvidado; sino vívido en sus memorias.

-

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Draco para luego descender hasta el trasero y presionarlo contra sí, imprimiendo la urgencia y el placer de tenerlo dentro.

Draco notó cómo la excitación del momento generaba un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, escuchaba cada roce con la piel ajena, sonidos de humedad, de lenguas deseando, de cuerpos ansiando. Escuchaba los gemidos de Harry que actuaban como un bálsamo para sus nervios; esa noche quería que Harry lo penetrara.

Nunca lo había hecho, había necesitado tener el control de la situación luego de estar tanto tiempo sin poder dirigir el curso de su vida. Pero ese día debía terminar el ciclo, y comenzar una nueva vida. Quería entregarse, quería confiar en Harry; sabía que él no lo dañaría.

Harry estiró un brazo para alcanzar el lubricante que estaba en la mesa de noche, Draco se adelantó a su movimiento y, frente a su cara de interrogación, sólo pudo sonreír, tranquilizándolo, tranquilizándose.

Sin hablar, Draco depositó el tubo en la mano de Harry y se tendió en la cama, de frente y sin quitar la vista de los ojos verdes que lo miraban con cariño.

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco estiró un brazo, lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios. Aquel beso pareció convencer a Harry, quien lentamente se acomodó entre las piernas de Draco y abrió el lubricante.

-

Draco sentía cómo los dedos de Harry lo penetraban, cómo éstos llegaban cada vez más profundo en su interior. Se sentían como una muestra de algo que había ansiado por mucho tiempo, pero que había negado aceptar, temiendo.

Estaba listo, sentía que mientras Harry lo mirara cómo lo estaba haciendo no necesitaba más preparación, no necesitaba más que esa mano gentil acariciando su rostro.

-

Harry lo penetró sin prisas, sin ansias; disfrutando y sintiendo, sobre todo sintiendo.

Percibiendo cada detalle de Draco desde una nueva perspectiva.

Sentía a Draco a su alrededor, siendo penetrado por él; su olor, sus gemidos, sus movimientos. Veía su rostro mostrando una mezcla de placer y algo más, no dolor, tranquilidad. Sus pupilas dilatadas de deseo, su pelo húmedo

Sentía que Draco se estaba entregando completamente, sentía que con cada palabra y cada movimiento Draco le hacía _sentir _que era suyo.

El espiral de sensaciones que lo embargaba llegó a un punto insostenible, sintió la presión del cuerpo de Draco exacerbada, sintió y observó cómo Draco arqueaba la espalda provocando que su miembro lo penetrara más profundamente para, finalmente, correrse, gimiendo y presionando con sus dedos los hombros de Harry.

Harry sintió su cuerpo temblar de placer anticipado y pronunciando el nombre de Draco, se corrió dentro de él.

Su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de Draco, aplastándolo unos segundos para luego salir de su interior y acomodarse a un lado. Draco se giró y lo abrazó, una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra acariciando su cabello negro.

Pasaron unos segundos dónde lo único que se escuchó eran sus respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Sientes?

Harry giró le rostro y sonrió.

—Siento.

Se quedaron abrazados. Tocando, oliendo, saboreando, escuchando y observando.

Sintiendo.

Juntos y cómodos como estaba, no notaron las horas pasar. No notaron que la noche se acababa.

La oscuridad de aquel día estaba cediéndole terreno al sol que comenzaba a asomarse por los límites del horizonte. Aún no amanecía, faltaban segundos.

Segundos para que comenzara un nuevo día.

Segundos para que sus vidas comenzaran otra vez, sus almas curadas. Sus cuerpos reconocidos.

Cada amanecer da una nueva oportunidad de crecer. Un nuevo día, y ese nuevo día, que los encontraría abrazos en medio de la cama, significaba mucho más que eso, mucho más que la salida del sol sobre sus cabezas.

_Ahora, dieciocho segundos antes del amanecer, es cuando realmente me siento con vida._

FIN

* * *

_Realmente agradecería opiniones sobre esto... el primer intento de hacer algo más largo que un simple oneshot. Gracias por leer._


End file.
